


Sisters

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Kink Meme, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After meeting for the first time at a bar Ellie wakes up naked in bed next to her twin sister.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous Femslash Kink Meme and Exchange





	Sisters

Ellie opened her eyes.

Last night had been real.

The naked woman in bed beside her was proof.

It was like looking in a mirror. 

Or more like herself in another life.

Given what they’d done together Ellie tried for a few moments to convince herself that Kayleigh wasn’t related to her. But she knew the truth deep down. She’d known the moment she’d seen her that Kayleigh was her sister. Her twin. They were just about identical from top to toe. They had the same birthday. They had both been adopted. The both had always felt an uncanny sense something vital was missing. They had similar tastes in just about everything.

Even with that certainty that they were sisters Ellie still felt and intense lust for Kayleigh.

It was a confusing mess of feelings. She was shocked and excited. She was relieved to have found the missing piece of herself she’d feared she’d never find. She was afraid of what would come next. She was freaked out by the attraction she felt for Kayleigh. Even now she wanted to kiss her and touch her. It felt like the most right and natural thing she’d ever experienced and yet she knew it was wrong, abhorrent even. But she felt no shame or disgust.

While Ellie was still watching Kayleigh’s eyes opened. There was recognition in her eyes and she smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ellie smiled back, glad that Kayleigh wasn’t horrified to wake up next to her.

Kayleigh reached out and touched Ellie's cheek. “We’re really sisters aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Ellie nodded. “I’m really happy we found each other.”

“Me too.”

“No one else will understand this.”

“I don’t care about anyone else,” Kayleigh said.

Ellie felt a flutter low in her belly. How could she feel this intensely for someone she had just met? “I can’t believe I have a twin.”

“Believe it.”

Ellie looked into Kayleigh’s eyes. Her eyes were Nordic blue, eyes that matched her own. They shared a connection that no one else could understand.

Ellie and Kayleigh were not totally identical. Ellie’s hair was it’s natural light brown and shoulder length. Kayleigh’s was shorter and dyed blonde. After a quite through exploration of their bodies the previous night the only other big differences were in their modifications. Ellie had two tattoos: A pride-rainbow love heart on her right wrist and a blue and yellow butterfly on her right thigh. Kayleigh had her left nipple pierced with a small silver barbell. The small scars they had picked up in their lives were of course not the same.

Gazing into her sister’s eyes Ellie felt safe and trusting. There were none of those questions that often came with sleeping with someone for the first time. Ellie felt like she’d known Kayleigh all her life and at the same time was desperate to know everything about her.

“What are you thinking?” Kayleigh asked.

“I... don’t know. Everything. This is all...”

“Overwhelming.”

Kayleigh laughed softly. “Not exactly what normally happens when I’m trying to pick up a girl in a bar.”

They had met in a lesbian bar, Kitty's, and had almost literally bumped into each other on the dance floor.

It had been a lightning-strike moment Ellie would never forget.

_Holy shit she looks like me._

_Holy shit I want to fuck her._

Twin bolts that changed her life forever.

Ellie shifted closer and kissed her sister on the lips and the confusing tempest of thoughts and feelings was quietened.

“When you do that everything seems perfect,” Kayleigh sighed happily.

“Yes,” Ellie nodded and kissed her again, soft and sweet. She took Kayleigh’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

After just a few kisses Ellie felt the rush in her blood and the low heat that had led them to sleeping together. She squeezed Kayleigh’s hand. Kayleigh squeezed back.

For a while they stayed like that, kissing. It was so easy. There was no pressure or hurry. The heat inside smouldered. She would have been content to just keep doing this if it weren’t for that heat.

Kayleigh was her sister.

Her twin sister.

And kissing her was perfect, exactly as Kayleigh had said.

Or at least Ellie thought it was perfect until Kayleigh gently pushed her onto her back and started kissing her neck.

“Fuck,” Ellie moaned.

“You make me so horny,” Kayleigh sighed and she kissed, wet and open mouthed, down Ellie’s throat.

While on a certain intellectual level Ellie knew the fact that Kayleigh was her sister should be repulsive the reality was it felt more thrilling. If that was a sin or meant something in her moral compass was broken so be it. Being with Kayleigh felt too good to stop.

Kayleigh pushed the bedsheets down and her soft lips kissed down Ellie’s chest then closed over one of her hardened nipples.

Ellie stroked her hands up and down Kayleigh’s back as her sister sucked on and flicked her tongue over the nipple she’d captured.

Kayleigh didn’t linger long and continued kissing down. She looked up and met Ellie’s gaze. Looking in her sister’s eyes made their connection feel all the more intense. Both of Kayleigh’s hands were on Ellie’s hips

Kayleigh moved faster, got down between Ellie’s spread legs. Kayleigh gave the butterfly tattoo on Ellie’s thigh a quick kiss before she leaned in and gave Ellie’s cunt a slow, indulgent, lick. The tip of her tongue stayed for a few seconds on Ellie's clit.

Ellie made a desperate sound that would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact she felt so open and trusting towards her newly discovered twin. They’d known each other less than twenty-four hours but it felt like they were two halves that fit seamlessly together.

“Fuck yes Yes.” Ellie moaned as Kayleigh licked her.

Kayleigh held on tight to her sister’s bucking hips. She licked faster and sucked harder until Ellie came, shuddering and crying out.

Kayleigh moved back up and they shared hot kisses that tasted of Ellie’s sex.

Ellie turned them over so Kayleigh was on her back and started making her way down Kayleigh’s familiar body. At the back of her mind a dark thought was brewing. This would never be tolerated. She could never have a real relationship with Kayleigh. The world wouldn’t let them have that. But right now they had this.

Kayleigh’s joyful moan when Ellie started licking her wet cunt was beautiful and it banished the darkness.

Right now this was everything. Fuck the rest of the world. Ellie was going to enjoy this moment in bed with her twin as much as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for the femslash kink meme 2020 prompt: Original: Twin/Twin, twins seperated at birth have an instant sexual attraction


End file.
